Racism-based distrust is prevalent among African Americans. The objective of this study is to explore relations between two levels of racism and public-clinic based HIV testing among African Americans. The study aims to determine whether: 1) perceived racism is associated with seeking care at the public STD/HIV clinic; 2) perceived racism is associated with obtaining an HIV antibody test; and 3) neighborhood factors attenuate relationships between perceived racism and HIV antibody testing. A cross-sectional survey and multilevel analysis are proposed. Perceived racism and care seeking will be assessed in a stratified random sample (n=200) African Americans residing in the clinic's catchment area. Perceived racism and observed HIV-testing behavior will be assessed in a convenience sample (n=400) of consecutively enrolled African Americans attending the public STD clinic. Neighborhood characteristics will be obtained for all respondents. Logistic regression will estimate associations between perceived racism and each dichotomous behavioral outcome. Random effects Iogit modeling will estimate combined associations between neighborhood characteristics, perceived racism, and each dichotomous behavioral outcome. [unreadable] [unreadable]